Marauder's Legacy
by LittleMissMuphet
Summary: "I'm really a lot of fun you know." "Not my idea of fun." James leaned in a bit closer to her. "Are you afraid of a little fun, Evans?" Follow the Marauders through their final years at Hogwarts as they try to find a way to leave their legacy and figure out their destinies.
1. Diagon Alley

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from the world of Harry Potter which strictly is the property of the brilliant JK Rowling. **

**AN: This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. I would dearly love to hear what you think about it so please after reading leave a comment feel free to include suggestions for me too. It will truly make my day :) I do not have the story fully formed yet but thus far it seems like it will primarily revolve around The Marauders and Lily as they grow closer together. I also hope to include how the Marauders want to be remembered at Hogwarts in later chapters... Thanks for reading ~ LittleMiss**

**Chapter One: Diagon Alley**

James sat at the kitchen table in his parent's house eating toast as he read the daily prophet. Well at least he read the Quidditch stats and profiles. He was going to owe Sirius so much money by the time they got back to Hogwarts, none of his picks were playing out how they should. _Damn Padfoot and his lucky horseshoes. _

He didn't really know what that meant. He had heard Lily use the phrase once when him and his friends had narrowly escaped getting caught during a prank by Professor Mcgonagall. She went on and on about how they never got what was coming to them. Sirius had muttered that they were smart so they deserved to run free, or something along those lines. She went off in a huff after that.

He was caught up in an article about a rogue bludger when the fireplace in the corner erupted in green flames. James turned in his seat quickly and frowned as the flames began to clear, wondering who it could be. A smile broke out across his face when he saw his best mate, Sirius Black.

"I have come to collect, what is it now … five galleons?"

"Come on Padfoot, the match was obviously fixed."

"Suck it up."

James shook his head as Sirius came to sit at the table and picked up the toast that James had been ignoring.

"What are you really doing here, Mate?"

"Needed to get out of there"

James just nodded knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. "Cheer up, we'll be on a train back to Hogwarts in a week."

Sirius turned up his lips in a slight smile. James thumped him on the back. Sirius punched his arm and in a matter of moments the two were brawling like brothers.

This is the sight that Meditrina Potter came to find when she walked into her kitchen. She stood there for a moment and then said very quietly, "Boys."

The two friends froze, James had one hand tangled in Sirius's shirt, trying to hold him still to get in a good shot, while Sirius had a grip on James's shoulders.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." Sirius said as he untangled James from his shirt.

"Morning, Sirius."

"Hey Mom."

"James I thought you were going to get ready to go to Diagon Alley? You haven't even combed your hair yet."

"Mom I—"

"Sirius are you joining us?"

"Love to. Jamesy go tame that wild mop why don't you." Sirius ran his fingers through his silky brown hair knowing it fell perfectly around his face. James punched him in his shoulder as he went up to his room, he looked in his mirror, ran his hands through his hair to beat down the mess.

"How is everything with you Sirius?" Trina asked the young man once James left the kitchen.

"Same old, yelling parents, insulting house elves, the portraits have started in on me now too. Reg got prefect and they went on about how much of a disappointment I am."

"Did you want to stay over?"

Sirius looked up at her and smiled a bright smile. Trina could see why James said all the girls melted around him. He was quite the charmer, young Sirius Black.

James came back into the kitchen smiling at his mother. She knew he had heard every word, but he played it cool. "Everyone ready? Mom? Sirius?" He said as he took a handful of floo powder and stood in the fireplace. "DIAGON ALLEY" he declared as he disappeared in green flames.

* * *

James and Sirius found their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies, James had told Trina that he needed to get some new gloves since his old ones were shredded to pieces; Sirius had torn them up 'accidently' at the end of last year. As James was paying he was knocked over by someone coming up quickly behind him. James swung around to see Remus Lupin with a smile on his face.

"Moony!"

"I knew I would find you two in here." He said as he slapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Guess who I just saw going into Flourish & Blotts?"

James perked up. Sirius laughed as James took his purchase and left the shop in the blink of an eye. Sirius and Remus followed his lead at a more leisurely pace.

* * *

James burst through the doors of Flourish & Blotts and began searching through the bookshelves for the one and only Lily Evans. He found her by the potions section looking through the copies of Advanced Potions Making.

"Hey Evans"

She turned around slowly, her red hair swishing around her shoulders, her bright green eyes locked with his hazel ones, the smile on her lips disappearing as she took in who it was. "Potter"

"Ouch. Come on, Evans, still won't give me a chance?"

She made an aggravated sound before turning back to the shelf she was perusing.

"I think if you gave me a chance you'd like me."

"I doubt it"

"I'm really a lot of fun you know."

"Not my idea of fun."

James leaned in a bit closer to her. "Are you afraid of a little fun, Evans?"

She turned around to face him and was surprised to see how close he was. They were almost nose to nose and their eyes locked. Her mind went blank for a few seconds and she couldn't remember why she wanted to stay away from James Potter. A book fell off of the shelf behind her and she turned around to see Severus Snape looking at her and James.

"Severus," Lily said coldly. They stared down each other before he turned and left without a word.

"Icy…what happened there?"

"You know very well what happened."

"Well…you two seem to always work those things out."

"Not this time."

James leaned in closer, "If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Lily looked him in the eyes seeing nothing but sincerity in them. She was taken aback, it was a side of him she never knew existed before. The moment was broken when his two friends walked into the aisle.

"Hey Evans, taking potions this year I see," Sirius said with his melting smile. She snorted at him.

"Hey Lily"

"Hi Remus, how was your summer?" She asked her fellow prefect. He was really the only one from the band of mischief makers that did not grate her skin all of the time.

"Good. Yours?"

"Tense." She turned and grabbed her books from the shelf. "I must be off. See you later."

James watched her leave. Something was very different about Lily Evans and he knew the animosity between her and Snape had something to do with it. The event had clearly affected her more than she had ever let on back in June.

"Good one mate. We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Sirius asked.

"We were just talking."

"Civilly… well that's a step in the right direction." Remus patted James on the back with his comment.

"Snape was here."

"Snivellus didn't stick around…how odd."

"I know." James agreed. "Shall we stock up then?"

"Indeed," Sirius said as he led the way out of the book shop and down the street into Gambol & Japes.

The three friends entered the joke shop and looked around at the overloaded shelves full of mischief making wonders. They needed to get all of the essentials to get them through to their first Hogsmeade visit of the year. James was looking at a jar full of Belch Powder when the door to the shop swung open and Peter Pettigrew ran in completely out of breath.

"Wormtail! I was wondering when you were finally going to show up?" Sirius said as he came out from behind another shelf.

"Chased….by….monster….cat…"

"Shh! Got to keep that under wraps," James said as he noticed the clerk looking at them. "You guys almost ready if my mother catches me in here aga—"

"James Potter! What did I tell you about buying this stuff?" Trina exclaimed as she entered the shop. "I saw poor Peter running through the street like his life was at stake only to come into this place. What do you think you are doing?"

"Mom we were just looking—"

"Did you even get your books?"

James's face fell and Trina grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop. "Sirius. Remus. Peter. Come Along"

James muttered under his breath as he was dragged through Diagon Alley by a very irate Meditrina Potter. He looked around hoping no one would see. His face fell as he locked eyes with a pair of bright green ones. _Damn it!_


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Visit**

James lay back on his bed, looking at the ceiling while throwing a ball of paper up and catching it. Sirius was reclining on a chair in the corner. He had only stopped laughing about ten minutes ago.

"Buck up Mate. It's not the end of the world you know."

"She saw me being dragged to Flourish & Blotts by my mother."

"No big deal."

"Padfoot!" James said as he threw the paper ball at his friend.

Sirius dodged the ball and swept his hair out of his face locking eyes with James. "What's got you all worked up? This might work in your favor."

"How so?"

"Well, she didn't give you the time of day when you were cool, maybe a bit of embarrassment is your ticket."

James stared at Sirius for a few moments before saying, "You are not helping."

Sirius laughed while he got to his feet and walked towards the door of the bedroom.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I can only laugh at your misery for so long before it gets to me." He said as he continued towards the door.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Ah! But you're curious…"

James watched as Sirius left the room, he heard his footsteps going down the stairs towards the kitchen. James's curiosity got the better of him and he got off of his bed and followed his friend downstairs.

* * *

Lily Evans opened the door to her house and called out, "I'm back." There was no answer. "Anyone home?" She walked through the house and into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter where there was a note for her.

_Mom and Dad went out. They will be back soon._

_-Petunia_

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. Her sister has been really distant since she had started her wizarding education. Then ever since she had started dating that Dursley fellow from the next town over it had gotten so much worse. It was no secret that Lily did not like her sister's boyfriend. Her parents did not understand her aversion, they thought he was the perfect polite gentleman, but Lily knew more than her parents. She had heard about Vernon Dursley and the private school he went to. It was like a whole school of Muggle Slytherins. She shivered just thinking of the place. Vernon Dursley was a bully who would do whatever he needed in order to get ahead, and her sister seemed to be of a like mind lately.

Lily did not want to think of her sister and how much she had changed in recent years. She walked back out of the house and down the street to the park. She sat on the swing and started swinging, trying to clear all of the negative thoughts from her head.

After a few minutes she started to hear some giggling coming closer and closer. She slowed down the swing and looked towards the opposite end of the park where she saw her sister and Dursley coming towards her. _Not now._

They didn't even acknowledge her presence. Tuney looked at her, glared, and turned towards Vernon. "Maybe we should go somewhere else sweetie."

Vernon looked at Lily and then back at Petunia and nodded. They left arm in arm. Lily let out a frustrated groan which she hoped they heard. The nerve of her sister, acting like she was nothing more than dirt under her shoes. Lily swung as high as she could on the swing and then let go and flew gracefully through the air landing perfectly on her feet about ten feet away from the swing set.

She heard a twig snap behind her and turned around so fast bringing her wand out a curse ready on her lips.

"Woah, Evans wand away please."

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"Just out for a stroll. Why are you pulling your wand out on unsuspecting people? We are in a muggle neighborhood in case you weren't aware."

"Of course I know that."

"Into hexing unsuspecting kids now, are we?"

"I thought you were someone else." She sighed as she put her wand away. "Out for a stroll?"

James shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her. She felt like he was glaring really hard at the bushes. Suddenly a dog jumped out of them and came after her. James came around and grabbed the dog by the neck, pulling the mutt away from Lily. She clutched her chest and tried to bring her breathing back to normal. By the time Lily was calm she looked around but the dog had disappeared.

"What was that?"

"Just a stupid mutt."

She thought she heard a bark that sounded a lot like a laugh. "Thank you."

James looked at her like he couldn't believe what she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." She walked over to the swing and sat down. James came up and took the swing beside her. "Are you trying to hide from your mother?"

James burst into laughter. "I was hoping you didn't notice."

"I think everyone in Diagon Alley noticed that. I never thought I would ever see James Potter being dragged through the street by his mother."

"Yeah…"

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to be on the end of that. What did you do to make her upset?"

"Just goofing off, or preparing to. She doesn't really appreciate the mischievous endeavors, so to speak."

"Yeah…" Lily looked at James closely. "Why would you come here?"

James looked at his feet. "Just trying to get away from everyone I guess…"

"Yeah…"

"I saw you fly off the swing."

Her head shot up and their eyes locked.

"Have you ever tried flying?"

"Only classes at Hogwarts, I wasn't very good if you remember."

"I think you should try it out again. It might be different. Might even be a little bit of fun…"

"Do you think I don't have fun?"

"I think you should have more of it." They stared at each other for a few moments. James was surprised that she hadn't left yet, their conversations didn't usually last half this long. "I can show you a few tricks if you want?"

"Of course … another way for James Potter to show off."

"No it wouldn't be like that."

"That is the thing with you," Lily said as she stood up from the swing and came in front of him. "We have a perfectly pleasant conversation and then you turn it around to fill your ego. If I wanted to fly I am sure I could find someone who would actually teach me instead of showing off."

"No it's not like that Evans. I was just trying to—"

"Trying to what? What else could that conversation lead to but you showing off? Then your three friends would come to cheer you on and it would turn into a spectacle like everything else."

"What if it was just you and me?"

Lily just stared at him dumbfounded.

"No Peter, no Sirius, no Remus. Just flying and nothing else."

Lily looked at him thoughtfully. "I kind of like you like this."

"Like how?"

"Just James."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll see you at King's Cross." She said as she turned and left, avoiding his question altogether.

James watched her leave, not turning around until she disappeared from view.

* * *

James walked through the door of his bedroom; thankful that his mother had been called into St Mungo's to help out with a potion catastrophe. He turned to his bed to see Sirius lying on his back. James glared at his friend. "You pushed me out of the bushes."

"You needed it."

"You tried to attack her."

"Did it work?"

James was silent.

"I thought so." Sirius said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for read all. Please shoot me a review let me know what you think or any suggestions you have. I would love to hear from you :) ~LittleMiss


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express**

James and Sirius rushed through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station and appeared on a crowded platform full of owls, cats, toads, parents and children, trunks, trolleys, and the Hogwarts Express. James turned to Sirius and smiled. They pushed their trolleys over to the train, surveying the crowds looking for the two missing Marauders. As James was searching the crowd he locked eyes with Lily Evans. She quickly turned away and talked to her parents, he noticed that her sister was not here to see her off.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted into James's ear. "Will you stop mooning over Lily now."

James punched Sirius in the arm, "I was not mooning!"

"Yeah you were Mate."

"Hey James!" James turned to see Frank Longbottom coming towards them at a quick pace, his toad Trevor perched on his shoulder. "Organized tryouts yet?"

James laughed and patted Frank's shoulder, "Hold your horses Mate I only just got back. How did you even know?"

"If anyone was going to be Captain it had to be you!"

"How was your summer?"

"Good, got some good practice at a Quidditch camp mom sent me to…" Frank trailed off as he spotted a brown haired girl across the platform. "Let me know about tryouts!" He shouted back at James before running towards Alice MacMillan.

"Frank's got one up on you Prongs." Sirius said from behind James. "She snogs him."

James shoved Sirius and turned around. "I don't see Moony and Wormtail, let's go claim a car." James picked up the cage holding his owl and took out his wand to levitate his trunk as he boarded the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Peter rushed through the corridor in the train looking for his friends. He had got to the station late and had only enough time to rush on board before the train started pulling out. He glanced in every compartment he passed on his way, none of them holding his friends. The next one he passed was full of some of the sixth year girls including Lily Evans. He stayed in front of the door trying to hear what they were saying.

"He came to your house?" Emmeline Vance of Ravenclaw asked.

"No, he was at the park by my house," Lily responded.

"Did you hex him?"

"No I did not hex him."

"Why not?"

There was silence from the compartment.

"Lily you're blushing!" He recognized this voice as Mary MacDonald of Hufflepuff.

"I am not!"

"Yes your checks are definitely red Lil'" Fellow Gryffindor Marlene McKinnon stated.

"He's different when he isn't with his gang, is all."

"Are you having a change of heart about James?"

There was silence in the compartment. Peter leaned into the door trying to catch any sound he could. Suddenly all of the girls burst out into fits of giggles. Peter turned around and started rushing through the halls itching to tell his friends what he had overheard. James had been frantic at the end of the year when Lily rejected him after the OWLs, he couldn't wait to give him the good news. He was so focused on finding his friends he was not paying attention to the corridor in front of him and knocked into someone, landing on his butt in the middle of the corridor. "Sorry 'bout that," he said as he got to his feet. He reached out a hand to help up the other person, only then realizing it was Serentity Williams from Hufflepuff. His hand got sweaty as she reached for it.

"That's alright, and thanks."

"N-no Problem," Peter stuttered.

"What are you doing all the way up here? I saw James and Sirius all the way in the back."

Peter rushed by her at the news, "Thanks!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran to find his friends. He burst through the compartment door out of breath and staring at Sirius and James who has been reclining while playing a game of exploding snap.

"We thought you weren't going to make it?" James said with a grin.

"Chased by another cat?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Peter took a moment to catch his breath as he sat down by Sirius. "When did you go see Lily?" he asked James.

James stared at him, "Who told you?"

"Overheard the girls talking about it."

"Damn."

Peter smiled. "Seemed like a good thing."

"What happened?"

"I don't know how to speak girlish giggles but I have come to believe they are a good thing going by how they treat Padfoot."

James got quiet as he looked at his friends, not quite sure how to react to this development. He hadn't spoken to Lily since the park, could this mean that she was changing her mind.

The compartment door opened as Remus walked in. "I swung the first prefect shift so sorry you didn't see me, had to help load everyone in you know."

"All those first years not knowing what to do…poor prefect Remus."

"Saw your parents Sirius. They were dropping off Reg."

"How's Reg?"

"Seemed alright."

"That's good."

"Alright so down to business, Moony please remove the badge." James said.

Remus laughed but took off his prefect badge and stuck it in his pocket. "Starting early this year are we?"

"Got to liven up the train ride for the firsties. Gather the supplies."

All four friends riffled through their pockets pulling out what they had on hand for the first Mischief of the year. They stared at the pile of prank essentials in front of them. They stared at each other. James pulled out his invisibility cloak, "I have an idea."

* * *

Lily was coming out of the bathroom when it started. Suddenly explosions started going off all over the train. A golden mist was starting to fill the corridors. It reminded Lily of the pixie dust from Peter Pan. Her feet started to leave the ground and she felt herself floating in the air, the only thing stopping her from continuing up was the ceiling of the train. She noticed that others were having the same weightless sensation as she was. She saw a group of first years giggling as they swam through the air as though it was water. She followed their lead and tried to make her way back to her compartment. There was a commotion farther back in the train that caught her attention so she made her way over there.

She passed many flying students, some were playing Quidditch without brooms, she dodged around racing friends, it was madness, but everyone was having fun. She caught a glimpse of a group of prefects joining in the frivolity. When they caught sight of her they started to try to bring order. She smiled at them and continued on her way.

In the next block of the train she noticed that the effects of the golden mist were different. There were no flying students. There were no students at all, the entire train was full of penguins with altered human voices. They were so focused on each other that they did not notice Lily hovering above them. She listened closely trying to recognize the voices, but she couldn't. She moved on, finally coming to the last compartment on the train. She opened the door only to find James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter hovering around whizzing paper balls all around the room.

"What have you guys done?"

They all froze in mid air staring at her. Sirius moved through the air to hover in front of her. "What on Earth to you mean?"

"Everyone is flying around, and there is a whole car full of penguins!"

"Penguins?" he asked sounding shocked.

"That's strange," voiced Peter.

Lily turned her attention to Remus, "What have you to say about this?"

Remus stared at her thoughtfully. "Who turned into penguins?"

Lily let out an exasperated huff. "How long will it last?" She was looking straight at James.

He locked eyes with her. "I would think it would be done before we reached Hogwarts. Might as well enjoy some fun?"

Lily turned around and left the compartment.

* * *

The Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students started to get off of the train. The spells had worn off twenty minutes previously. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter filed out and listened to everyone talking about their prank.

"Turned me into a blasted Penguin!" they heard a deep voice muttering to his friends.

The four friends laughed as they made their way through the crowds. They came up to a huge man in the middle of the station.

"Hello boys!"

"Hagrid!" All of them shouted.

"What's this about penguins on the train?"

"I think some people must have had strange dreams or something," Sirius said with a smirk.

Hagrid laughed a booming laugh. "Stay out of trouble why don't you."

"Us?" James said.

"We're angels." Chimed in Peter.

Hagrid laughed a waved at them as they made their way through the crowds towards the carriages. They could hear Hagrid shouting in the distance, "First Years this way!"

The gang smiled at each other, it was good to be back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading. Please Review and let me know what you think or any suggestions you have. I would love to hear from you. Special thanks to Kazo Sakamari for being my first reviewer on this story. Loved hearing from you and hope this chapter had at least a little mischief from all of the Marauders for you :) ~LittleMiss


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since my last update, school got hectic but I am done now so hopefully updates will be much more frequent. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Quidditch Tryouts**

"I can't believe how much work we have to do," Peter said, you could barely see his head over the large pile of books in front of him. "2 rolls of parchment in Herbology due next week, same in Transfiguration and Charms—"

"Wormtail, Breath." Remus said, sitting at the other end of the table in the library looking for books for the Potions essay he had for next week.

"Moony, it's only been a month what do they expect of us? Where are Prongs and Padfoot anyways? Shouldn't they be here working on their homework too?"

"It's sixth year, did you expect it to be easier? They should be—" Remus was cut off by the sound of an explosion in the distance. He looked at Peter who looked back with his jaw dropped. "I'm going to go check out what happened. Stay here Wormtail."

Remus exited the library and walked down the corridor. There was a huge crowd of students gathered by the staircase looking down. Remus made his way over to the railing and stared down with the rest of his classmates. There at the bottom of the stairs was Severus Snape wrapped up in ropes, surrounded by what looked like torn paper and struggling to get himself free. Remus started to make his way down the stairs trying to disperse the crowd and figure out what happened when Lily appeared. She walked over to the railing and let out a spark from her wand, everyone's attention turned to her.

"Alright, everyone on your way." When the students did not immediately move she shouted, "Now!"

Professor Slughorn separated himself from the crowd, walked towards Snape and waved his wand, releasing Snape from his bonds. "Thank you Ms. Evans, will you come down here for a moment, you as well Mr. Lupin?"

Snape struggled to his feet, gathering some stuff in his hands before anyone could see what he was holding. Slughorn stopped him with a word, "May I see what you are trying to hide Severus?" With his head held down Snape handed the pile of paper to the Potions Master. By this time they were joined by Lily and Remus while the rest of the students had cleared the hall. Snape would not meet Lily's eyes and Remus noticed that she was refusing to look at her former friend.

"Professor," Lily said, gaining Slughorn's attention while he was examining the papers Snape had given him, "Snape was alone in the corridor looking through those papers when they exploded. As far as I know there was no one else present at the time to cause the disruption."

"I have no doubt Lily," Slughorn said as he finished looking at the papers. "Remus I suggest you give these back to Mr. Potter, and commend him on the protective charm quite ingenious. As for you Severus, although I would love for Slytherin to win the Quidditch cup, stealing plans from the Gryffindor captain is unacceptable, 20 points from Slytherin." Lily gasped and Remus barely accomplished keeping in the chuckle that was trying to escape his throat."

"But Professor—"

"That will be all Severus, continue on your way." Slughorn watched the form of the young man retreat down the hall and turned to the two Gryffindors. "Please apologize to Mr. Potter. I understand he has organized tryouts for the team today I believe he needs those. Do get them to him quickly." He turned away and walked down to the dungeons.

Lily turned to Remus, "Well that was unexpected."

"Glad he put those charms on this thing, this is his entire Quidditch program for this year."

"Intense"

"Well, that's James, if there is one thing he prepares for it's this." Remus smiled at Lily. "See you later Lily, I need to go give these to James."

"Bye Remus," Lily waved as she watched him head back to the library, still a little shocked that the supreme slacker managed to be organized about something.

* * *

James headed down to the Quidditch pitch, thanking his lucky stars that Remus had gotten his plans to him. It would have been disastrous if Slytherin had gotten their hands on them. He already had his Quidditch stuff on and his broom at the ready so he went straight onto the pitch and looked around.

In a matter of moments he was joined by the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch who were still at Hogwarts, Frank Longbottom, Evelyn Palgreave, and Fabian Prewett.

Frank looked around the pitch and breathed in the fresh air. "Ah! It's good to be back! I'm ready to demolish Slytherin, how 'bout you lot?"

The other three laughed.

James calmed them down. "I think it would be beneficial to fill out the vacant positions before rejoicing so soon."

"Come on James! We can't be beat, you know it!" Fabian exclaimed as he walked over to the chest containing the Quidditch balls.

"Well we have some big shoes to fill you know, we need new beaters and one new chaser."

"So when are the new recruits joining us?" Evelyn asked.

"A few minutes."

Fabian was up on his broom already warming up. "You I see them coming out of the castle now, won't be too long."

"Fabian, can you join us for a second please?" James waited until his team was assembled in front of him. "Alright so the plan is to have chasers go up in groups of three against Frank while Evelyn, and Fabian play opposing chasers. If there are a few that we really like we are going to see how they work with Evelyn and I. We want someone who fits our dynamic. The beaters have to work well together as well as protecting us, we are going to pair them up and then see how they do against the bludgers, I am going to lead them through this while the chaser tryouts are running. Hopefully we can get a game-like situation running to test out the new recruits."

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n" responded his team with a salute.

James shook his head but smiled, hoping that they would find three great players.

* * *

James was tired. It was a long and grueling tryout, but he thought that they found the perfect people for their team. They really lucked out with the new chaser. His name was Keaton Flitney and even though he was only in third year he had talent that James couldn't believe. He just picked up on their dynamic as though he belonged flying with them and managed to get 5 goals in against Frank, no easy feat for anyone. The beaters he was also extremely excited about. Thomas and Maverick Weasley were both in fourth year and happened to be cousins. There had to be some type of mental bond between them because they seemed to know what the other would do before he did it making them the perfect beater pairing. James smiled as he locked the bludgers in the chest proud of the new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Well that was certainly interesting I must say."

James turned around quickly. "Evans, never thought I would see you on the Quidditch pitch!"

"I came out to watch the end of tryouts. Had to support Evey you know."

James nodded and looked around, "Where is she then?"

"She went back up to the castle."

"Oh—"

"Stop! Whatever you are thinking that is completely not why I am here."

"Then why?"

"My first flying lesson."

James jaw dropped.

Lily laughed. "You promised to teach me, and your gang isn't here. Seems like the perfect time to me."

James smiled. "You got yourself a deal Evans."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think so far or if you have any suggestions at all. I would love to hear any thoughts, opinions, comments, and ideas that you have for this story. Thanks for reading! ~LittleMiss


	5. Flying Lessons

**Chapter Five: Flying Lessons**

Lily stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch when James came back with her a broom he got from the supply closet. Lily turned to him and smiled when he handed her the cleansweep. She remembered a little bit from the first year flying lessons that everyone had to participate in, so she mounted the broom without a problem.

"Alright," James said as he mounted his own broom, "You are going to want to kick off from the group hard to get yourself airborn, but easy does it."

Lily nodded.

"On three… One … Two … Three."

James and Lily both kicked off of the ground. Lily hovered a few feet in the air and smiled at James. "Ok this is not so bad I suppose."

"You want to get a little more height. Just lean to the side to turn, pull up on the handle to go up, push down to go down. Pretty simple right."

Lily let out a nervous laugh, sure the principle was simple enough, but in practice flying was a different story. She pulled up on the handle a bit and slowly rose a few more feet into the air before leveling out and hovering once more.

James came up beside her and smiled. "You are doing quite well considering you haven't been on a broom for five years."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Fly like you do. Every time I watch a Quidditch game you amaze me." She turned to look at him. "Don't go getting a big head about it, it's a fact and I can say it about any other Hogwarts Quidditch player, you just happen to be the only one present."

James let out a loud laugh. "Alright, alright, no need to jump down my throat. Did you want to try that?"

"No, I think this is all I can handle."

James nodded. "Alright leisurely cruise then, I suppose." He moved his broom forward and stared back at her. "Are you coming, or are you just going to stay there?"

There was a challenge to his comment so she quickly moved her broom and followed him. She wanted to go higher, but she didn't trust herself on the broom. She made eye contact with James and he knew from the look in her eyes that she wanted to feel the rush of the air as she zoomed through it. She wanted an adventure. He started to descend, she followed with slight disappointment on her face. When they were almost to the ground he grabbed her around the waist and put her on his broom in front of him letting her cleansweep fall gently to the ground. She attempted to protest but before she could get a word out the air was rushing past them as they zoomed up towards the clouds. James pushed the broom faster and they started speeding towards the forest, then he quickly changed direction and went towards the castle. They were zooming around the towers when he pushed the broom higher and then they were looking down at the castle from above, before zooming back down towards the Quidditch pitch.

Lily let out a shriek, and gripped the broom handle so tightly that her knuckles were white, but the rush she got from the speed of the broom was worth it. She did not know that it would thrill her system to zoom through the clouds. Surprisingly, she felt safe with James, it was a crazy concept to her since he was such a reckless person, but she knew that he was in complete control. He was in his element and she could feel his confidence in every movement of the broom. She looked over her shoulder at him when they were heading back to the Pitch and smiled. Their eyes locked and he gave her a beaming smile back. She could see the excitement in his eyes and knew that it was mirrored in her own.

He slowed down the broom as they descended to the pitch, bringing it to a gentle touch down on the ground. James and Lily dismounted and stared at each other.

"Thanks James. That was great."

"I was worried you were going to hit me for a second." Lily laughed and the sound was like music to his ears. "If you wait for a second while I grab my stuff we can walk back to the castle together."

Lily nodded and James rushed to grab his stuff from the change room.

* * *

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were lounging on the couches by the fireplace when they started to wonder where James was. The Quidditch team had come back from tryouts half an hour ago, Frank had said he had stayed behind to put everything away, but there was no way it could take this long to do that.

Sirius could not stand waiting anymore. He got up and left through the portrait hole. Remus and Peter following close behind them. They went to the entrance hall and walked out of the front doors of the caslte. They saw James coming back from the pitch, but he wasn't alone. Evans was there too and they looked like they were laughing together.

"Well, this is an interesting development," Sirius whispered to his two friends. They quickly went back into the castle and his inside an empty classroom by the doors. Sirius cast an eavesdropping charm in order to hear everything that was going on in the hall outside. They heard the doors open and two pairs of feet enter the hallway. They were still laughing.

"So, when's my next lesson?" Lily asked

"Whenever you want."

"How about Friday?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other with mischievous grins on their faces. They opened the door loudly and walked out into the hall.

James and Lily had been standing close together, but at the noise broke apart now looking slightly sheepish. James glared at his friends, far too familiar with the cheeky looks on their faces.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Sirius said as he walked towards the couple. "Have I just caught you coming back from a snogging session?"

James face went red in embarrassment, and Lily glared at the bold Gryffindor. "We weren't the ones hiding in an abandoned classroom. Pray tell what were you three up to in there? Nothing scandalous I hope."

James let out a loud laugh at the looks on his three friends' faces. Their jaws dropped in shock at the insinuation that had just passed through the lips of Lily Evans.

Remus was the first one to recover. "Nicely done Lily."

She nodded at him in affirmation. "We have rounds in an hour Remus, don't forget." And with that she turned to leave. She was heading up the stairs when she turned back. "See you later James."

"Later Lil'." He called after her as she disappeared up the stair case.

"Score one for the hopeless romantic." Sirius said to his best friend with a smirk.

James punched his shoulder playfully. "I'm gaining ground, that much is sure."

"Although she doesn't seem too impressed with you, Padfoot," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, I would watch what you say to her. Clearly she has a quick wit," Remus observed. "Anyway we should head back up to the common room. As she said I have a patrol soon."

The four friends nodded and headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

When they got to the tower James headed up the dormitory to put his stuff away and get cleaned up. He was in a bit of a daze thinking over his evening with Lily and couldn't help but wonder what had caused her change of heart about him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think thus far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favourited. It means a lot to me every time I get an email saying any one of those three things. Also if you have any ideas for this story feel free to leave it in a review or PM me, also any Marauders prank ideas would be much appreciated. I need a good one for the next chapter and would of course give credit to anyone who wished to give me an idea for that one. Thanks again and please leave a review it would mean a lot to me. ~LittleMiss


	6. Moonlight Madness

**Chapter Six: Moonlight Madness**

"Do you all know what's happening Friday Night?" Sirius exclaimed as he burst through the door of their dormitory.

"Hmmm…Let me think…Yorkshire Pudding in the Great Hall?" Remus asked.

"No, I think it's an intense stair case change. Right?" Peter asked.

"I know! They are cleaning out the dungeons!" James exclaimed.

"HA HA Funny!" Sirius said as he flopped down on his bed. "So what are we planning?"

"Well, the only thing I am planning is a trip to the Shrieking Shack," Remus stated matter of factly. "If you decided to join me…that would be infinitely better."

"Speaking of which, have you heard the current rumours circulating around Hogsmeade about your little home Remus?" James questioned his friend.

"Oh I know these ones. It is now haunted by a family that was half vampire and died in a freak garlic accident." Sirius burst into laughter after reciting the latest farfetched rumour.

"That brings the ghost count for the house up to 47 now I believe."

The four friends laughed at the inventiveness of Hogsmeade's inhabitants.

"I think it will be a nice night for roaming the Forest don't you think Wormtail."

Wormtail began to shake at the thought, remembering their last venture into the forest and the encounter they had with the Acromantula family. "As long as we don't head back to the centre I am good."

"Afriad of a few Spiders now are we?" Sirius asked. "I mean we got you out before they devoured you."

"I still don't understand what they found so appealing about eating you anyway," James added, "Not enough meat on a rat I would think."

"Lucky for me we hang out with a huge werewolf."

Remus chuckled. "I am always here to save you. Never fear the creatures of the forest as long as I am here."

* * *

Lily and James touched down on the Quidditch pitch after her lesson that Friday. James was surprised by how quickly she was picking up everything. She could now hold her own at greater heights and fast speeds while maintaining control of her broom.

She smiled at him as she dismounted her broom and they started heading back to the castle. "Thanks for this James."

"It's my pleasure."

"How's the Quidditch team doing?"

"I think we will beat Ravenclaw in the match next week which is a good sign. Although I am not sure what kind of a team Shacklebolt has put together. It's always tough when a new Captain takes over."

"Well then he should feel the same about you."

"That's a fair point I suppose."

Lily laughed. "I am sure you will be fantastic…I mean the team."

James couldn't help the small blush that came to his face. "So you will be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it…I have to head for the library before dinner. Are we still on for Friday or do you have emergency practice?"

"I am afraid I have practice. Can't be too prepared for the match."

She nodded. "See you later than James." Then she ran off up the stairs barely hearing his response.

* * *

Dinner in the Great Hall had just ended and Sirius, James, and Peter were all in the Gryffindor common room waiting for everyone to head up to bed before they joined Remus.

Peter was looking out the window at the setting sun, it wouldn't be too long until the moon was out and the change would begin. The three let their friend have privacy for this part of his ordeal, Remus never wanted them to see him lose himself during the change, it was one of the conditions of them joining him.

The only problem with the full moon falling on a Friday for them was the fact that it took longer for the common room to empty. They waited until the last student went up to bed and then James pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag. They threw the cloak over themselves, Peter transformed first, so there would be enough room under the cloak for all of them, and then was placed in Sirius's pocket. Then they headed out of the common room, down the staircases, through the entrance hall, and out into the grounds of Hogwarts.

The next thing they did was enact their system for the full moon. Wormtail scurried out of Sirius's pocket and headed toward the tree first. While he went to locate the knot at the base of the tree Sirius transformed into a dog. Once the Whomping Willow froze they both disappeared into the tunnel to accompany Remus back. While they went to get him from the Shrieking Shack, James went to the edge of the forest, took off the invisibility cloak and hid it in a tree, which they had carved a hole into for this purpose. He then completed his transformation and waited for his friends to return. Due to the fact that he transformed into a Stag they had quickly decided on this method as it was extremely difficult to crawl through the tunnel in this form and if he tried to enter the Shack as a human while Remus was changed it could be disastrous for him.

While he was waiting he noticed the doors to the castle opened and out scurried someone in a dark cloak. If it was a student sneaking out, Prongs didn't want them anywhere near the forest tonight. He walked along the edge of the forest to get a closer look at the person coming out when the doors opened again and out walked another student. Prongs gulped, recognizing the red head anywhere, what on Earth would Lily be doing wondering the grounds at night. He hurried up his pace to get closer to them, noticing that they were both headed in his direction. He noticed Lily pick up her pace to catch up to the first figure, when she did she pulled on his arm and he turned around to face her. As he did his hood fell back to reveal shoulder length, greasy black hair. The only person it could be was bloody Snape and Prongs wanted to curse. How stupid did the git have to be to come down her a second time?

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Lily shouted.

"None of your bloody business!"

"I refuse to let you be even more idiotic than you are!"

"Really? I am the idiotic one, don't you think I have seen you hanging around Potter? I thought you had more class than that! Hanging around with a self absorbed egotistical bloody rotten—"

"Don't you dare talk about my friend like that!" Prongs couldn't help the flutter of his heart when she referred to him as a friend.

"FRIEND! You have got to be bloody joking!"

That's when Prongs noticed the rustling coming from behind him. He looked back only to see Wormtail, Padfoot, and Moony emerging from the tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. Prongs saw the change in Moony when he caught the scent of human flesh as the wind blew in his direction. His entire posture changed and he became a predator as he turned in the direction where Snape and Lily were arguing.

Without thinking James changed form and ran towards Snape and Lily. He interrupted their conversation saying, "Hurry up we have to get out of here now!"

A howl rang across the grounds at that moment. James knew that Moony had started the chace. He grabbed hold of Lily and Snape's arms and pulled them in the direction of the castle. He looked over his arm to see Padfoot lunge at Moony directing his attention back towards him. Lily and Snape both glanced back as saw the fight between the two creatures break out. They were snaping at each other and clawing. Padfoot had gotten a bite at Moony's leg who yelped in shock. Then there was another growl coming from the forest.

James turned his head to look at what was approaching. He gulped at the sight of a giant, furry, five legged beast coming out of the forest and heading quickly towards them. This was even worse than having to deal with Moony. James picked up his pace, dragging the other two students with him as he rushed to get into the castle before either monster got to them. He glanced over his shoulder once more and saw Moony jump onto the five legged beast, sensing that his prey was threatened. The monster turned on the warewolf and a fight ensured. James quickly pulled open the doors, pushed the other two inside, and closed them behind them.

"We have to get help now!" James said.

"Are you crazy? Do you have a need for punishment? We aren't suppose to be in the grounds at this time?" Snape said frustrated by James's stupidity.

"Snape, I don't know what they hell that things was, but if it is dangerous, and by the way it was approaching us I am guessing it is, then we need to tell someone. I mean it came right out of the forest. Now you can go hide in your dorm but I am telling someone now!" And without further ado he ran up the stairs towards McGonagall's office.

When he got to the door he banged, hoping she would be able to hear him. The door was yanked open and there stood a flustered looking McGonagall. "Mr Potter, Ms. Evans, what are you doing in the middle of the night?"

James was surprised that Lily had followed him. "Please Professor," he said, "There is some five legged hairy beast out loose on the grounds!"

McGonagall rushed over to the nearest window and looked out at the grounds. She could faintly make out some giant creature by the edge of the forest fighting with another one. "You two remain here while I alert Professor Dumbledore." And with that she rushed out of the room leaving James and Lily alone in her office.

Neither said anything, preferring to just stand by the window and look out at the scene before them. In a matter of moments they saw McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn emerge from the castle and approach the forest. James noticed that Padfoot pulled Moony into the forest leaving behind the other creature, who seemed unable to move as quickly as before. _At least Moony got a few good bites in_ James thought, he was also very glad that his friends had gotten away before the Professors found them. He noticed that Hagrid was running up from his cabin to join the professors who shot spells at the monster, managing to stun it and tie it up. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and James turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you. What were you doing out on the grounds James?"

"I was looking for something…"

Lily didn't say anything to that. After a few moments she simply said, "Thank you." Not caring that he wouldn't tell her the truth, just thankful that he had been there when he had. He turned to her and put his arms around her, holding her close. It was then that she let the fear that had been building up inside of her let loose, she was shaking and James tried to calm her down.

* * *

It was this scene that McGonagall walked in on, Dumbledore following close behind her.

James and Lily broke apart but remained close together. Dumbledore looked at them and was relieved to see that they were both unscathed. He then gave each of them some chocolate, knowing it would calm their nerves a little more.

"We have members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on their way here now to pick up the beast that you encountered in the forest. We are unable to say exactly what it is at this point, but be glad that it did not get close enough to do you harm." He let these words sink in a bit before continuing, "Now will you please let me know what happened."

James opened his mouth to try to explain when Lily cut him off completely, "I was doing my rounds when I heard a disturbance coming from the grounds. I went to investigate thinking some students had snuck out of the castle. If James hadn't come out behind me and pulled me back inside I wouldn't be here right now." She was stuttering as she spoke, clearly still shaken up by the event.

"Ms Evans," McGonagall began, "You are not supposed to be doing rounds unaccompanied. Who was your partner?"

"Severus Snape."

"And where was he?"

"I thought he was heading back to his dorms but he was out in the grounds. It was him I heard outside. We started to argue and that's when James came and saved both of us. I didn't notice the creature until James was there."

"And Mr. Potter, why were you out in the grounds late at night?"

"Evans usually comes back from patrol earlier. I was worried."

McGonagall than turned towards Dumbledore, looking to him for what to do with the situation.

Dumbledore looked at the two students closely, "Mr. Potter, you did a very brave thing and I commend you for it. I believe 50 points shall be awarded to Gryffindor for that act. I must also thank you for discovering what we shall only assume is a rather dangerous creature that we did not know was able to come onto the grounds. The members of the ministry will be making a full investigation for more of these creatures to prevent further close calls, shall we say. However, neither of you were supposed to be on the grounds in the first place and as such we will be taking 15 points from Gryffindor each and you shall serve a week's worth of detention with Professor McGonagall. We will also be following up with Mr. Snape and he will be equally punished for his involvement."

James and Lily both nodded at their Professors.

"You are dismissed, please come to my office after class on Monday for your first detention," McGonagall said and with that Lily and James rushed out of her office.

They went as quickly as they could back to Gryffindor common room and through the portrait hole. When they were safe inside they turned to each other.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble Lily."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "If this is anyone's fault it is mine. I am just glad that you were there." And with that she flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. He put his arms around her and held her close, loving the feeling of her in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this super long chapter. Once again thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this, I know it is quite a bit different from the other chapters in this story so I would really appreciate feedback on it. Also let me know any ideas that you might have for the story, or pranks, or anything really. I love hearing from you guys and once again thanks for reading ~ LittleMiss


	7. Mysteries and a Quidditch Match

**Chapter Seven: Mysteries and a Quidditch Match**

James woke up suddenly on Saturday morning when he was rudely shaken awake by Sirius. His eyes opened to see his friend's face smiling down at him. James groggily sat up in bed and noticed Peter was also awake sitting on his bed and looking at him expectantly.

"So do you have some hero credit now?" Sirius asked as he sat back on his own bed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I got a week's worth of detention with McGonagall, is what I got."

"But you saved them! That's got to count for something doesn't it?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"I got 50 points from Dumbledore."

"That's what I'm talking about," Sirius said with a smirk. "Is anyone else present at this detention?" The blush that came to James's face was all the answer he needed. "That's perfect! What better place to make your move than alone in detention…"

James shook his head at his friend. "Anyways, how's Remus?"

"He's fine. We got him back to the shack in time. He should be around by lunchtime I would assume. Did Dumbledore know what that thing was?"

"If he did he didn't tell me, but some ministry people came and took it away, I think they are looking to see if there are anymore."

"What do you guys think it was?" Peter asked with a slight shake in his voice.

"Not sure, but we will find out one way or the other," Sirius said with confidence. His two friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

James had called a Quidditch practice for Saturday afternoon which left Sirius, Peter, and Remus in the library catching up on some of their school work from the week. Remus was already done and had started looking through books for any mention of the creature from the grounds last night. He was plagued with guilt about what had happened, knowing that if the thing did not show up he would have attacked.

"Will you stop guilting yourself Moony!" Sirius said as he looked up from his essay at his friend's distressed expression. "What happened last night was not your fault and besides everyone is perfectly fine. No harm done."

"I would just feel a lot better if I could find out what the hell that bloody five legged monster was."

"Why does it matter? It's in the hands of the ministry now," Peter asked.

"But why was it at Hogwarts? Why was it so close to the edge of the forest?" Remus countered. "That thing was stronger than anything I have encountered before and the fact that it isn't in any of these books just doesn't make any sense."

"The professors are probably talking about it. What if we snag the cloak and sneak into the staff room to see what they have to say about it?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled, "I'll go get it."

* * *

Sirius and Peter went down to the Quidditch pitch to check out the team. When they got there James was just wrapping up practice. James saw them as he was putting the balls back in the chest. "What are you doing here? Where's Remus?"

"Remus is investigating."

"What?"

"He went to the staff room to see if they were talking about that monster." Peter stated matter of factly.

James nodded his head as he took the chest and put it in the supply closet. Then the three friends walked back up to the castle and went straight to Gryffindor tower and up to their dormitory. A few minutes later Remus burst through the door and tossed the cloak to James, who grabbed it and put it in the trunk by the foot of his bed.

"What's the verdict?"

"They know just as much as we do. There were a lot of creatures mentioned but all of them were disqualified for one reason or another. Not even Kettleburn can make any guesses about it and that guy in like an encyclopedia of magical creatures all on his own."

The four friends looked at each other wondering what on Earth it could be to have the entire faculty of Hogwarts stumped.

* * *

The week after the monster attack went by quickly. Speculation about what it could have been ran wild throughout the school. James kept overhearing conversations and every time the monster got bigger and fiercer. He passed one group of Hufflepuff's who were convinced that on Friday night there was a dragon terrorizing the castle. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped him at that one.

Detention with McGonagall found him and Lily filing papers for McGonagall without magic. There had been a lot of grumbling on the part of James which was quickly hushed up by Lily who told him to stop complaining or McGonagall might hand them over to Filch. The method of detention did have some perks for James, it gave him time to talk to Lily as filing really did not present the need for them to be quiet or concentrate too hard.

It was now Friday and they were serving their last detention with McGonagall. It was nearing the end of their session and James could taste the freedom that awaited him but he couldn't help a small measure of sadness at the thought of not spending every afternoon with Lily. McGonagall came in to see them and released them early thanking them for their hard work. They walked out of her office and headed up to the Gryffindor common room together.

"I'm going to miss this Lily."

"Detention? You can't be serious."

"No," James laughed, "Spending time with you."

She looked over at him, "Why does it have to stop?"

Their eyes locked and a smile broke out on James's face. Before his courage left him he swept her up in his arms and gave her a tight hug while spinning around. Lily let out a laugh. When he put her down she had to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Are you coming to the match tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"And welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Sirius's voice echoed across the pitch and throughout the stands. "Let's welcome the Ravenclaw team to the pitch captained by Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Cheers erupted from the crown. "It's been a long time since a beater was made captain here at Hogwarts so I can't wait to see what sort of strategies he employs what say you my friend?" Sirius looked over at Peter sitting next to him.

"I agree, I wonder how rough Ravenclaw is about to become, it should be quite a match to watch."

"And here comes the GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!" The screams of the crowd were huge, the boos from Slytherin could barely be heard as the team came onto the pitch and mounted their brooms. "This here the one and only James Potter has taken control of the reigning champions of the Quidditch cup! Will he be able to keep the cup? Only time will tell!" James glared at his friend from his place on the pitch and Sirius's laugh echoed around the pitch.

James started to ignore his friend's commentary and scanned the stands for a girl with red hair and bright green eyes. He quickly found her sitting with her group of friends, and surprisingly Remus as well. She looked up at him and he smiled and waved. She waved back and her friends started giggling, Lily elbowed the nearest one to her and James couldn't help but smile wider.

The teams then gathered in the centre of the pitch and James came face-to-face with Shacklebolt. "Good to see you Kingsley."

"You too!" He said holding out his hand. The captains shook and then took their places with their teams.

"The Quaffle is released and Gryffindor captain takes quick possession."

"He is speeding towards the Ravenclaw Keeper Astrid Rose. Porter hits a bludger and it is dodged by Potter who passes the Quaffle to Evelyn Palgreave! Palgreave weaves her way between the Ravenclaw chasers and takes a shot. Rose misses. 10 Points Gryffindor!" Cheers erupt from the crowd.

"Flynn Carter of Ravenclaw takes the Quaffle. He passes to Frigemore, who passes back to Cooke. Cooke with the Quaffle speeding towards the Gryffindor goalposts and he shoots. Saved by Frank Longbottom!"

"Longbottom passes the Quaffle to Potter who passes to Flitney, a new member of the team. Flitney is blocked by Cooke who takes the Quaffle off him. AH! That's got to hurt! Bludger hit by Weasley of Gryffindor and Cooke drops the Quaffle. It is taken up by Potter. Potter dodges a bludger hit by Shacklebolt. Takes a shot! And SCORES! It's not 20 to 0 for Gryffindor!"

In little time Gryffindor is leading by 80 points to 20. Ravenclaw can't keep tabs on the chasers. James's plans work out perfectly, he managed to predict the strategies that Shacklebolt decided upon. They couldn't get passed the Gryffindor chaser line and when they did Longbottom was there with spectacular saves. Not to mention the Gryffindor beaters were so in sync that they managed to keep Ravenclaw completely outmatched. Although Shacklebolt did get a good shot at Flitney which led to the first Ravenclaw goal. The second one happened because Cooke tackled Palgreave for the Quaffle and faked a throw to get Longbottom out of the way before putting it in the far right hoop. There was certainly some talent coming from the Ravenclaw chasers but they couldn't keep up with the quickly changing formations that James had come up with.

"And with that goal it is now 160 to 20 to Gryffindor. Come on Ravenclaw get your head in the game!"

"Their only shot at a saving their pride is for them to catch the snitch."

"So far neither seeker seems to have sighted it. Prewett is circling the pitch with his eyes moving in every direction. We know from his track record that as soon as he sights it the game will end."

"I don't know what to expect from the new Ravenclaw seeker though. They have third year Blythe Parkin as seeker today. She's the smallest person on the pitch, ideal for a seeker. Let's see if she can beat Prewett to the Snitch."

"Oh Potter has the Quaffle. He maneuvers around Cooke, and Carter. Dodges a bludger aimed by Porter and is in range of the hoops. He shoots, Rose goes the wrong way, and it's in! 170 to 20 to Gryffindor."

"Rose passes to Frigemore. He heads up the pitch. And bludger by Weasley, Palgreave takes the Quaffle. Passes to Flitney. Flitney dodges a bludger, out maneuvers Cooke. Shoots and SCORES! 180 to 20 for Gryffindor!" Peter can't contain his excitement as he tries to follow the fast pace of the game.

"And it looks like we have a snitch sighting. Parkin has gone into a dive. It's daring really, the angle she is taking this at. Prewett is quick on her heels. They are neck in neck. Parkin pulls up quickly and Prewett hits the ground! I can't believe my eyes a Wronski Feint!"

"Now Parkin is speeding up and she stretches her hand, she's caught it! I can't believe my eyes, the game is over, 150 points to Ravenclaw, leaving us with a score of 180 to 170 Gryffindor wins but Ravenclaw gets the snitch! WHAT A GAME TO BEGIN THE SEASON!"

Gryffindor cheers erupt from the stands as the pitch is rushed by supporters. Fabian Prewett has gotten up and finds Blythe who has touched down with the snitch in her hand.

"That was some amazing flying Parkin!"

She smiles at him and slightly blushes. "Thanks. It was too late though."

"You saved it for them Parkin." He says and then walks towards his team and is crushed by the celebrating crowd.

James searches through the outpouring of people and finally sees that familiar red hair. He rushes up to Lily and grabs her, spinning her in a circle.

"Congratulations!"

"I think you are my good luck charm."

Lily blushes at this comment and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

That night there is a celebratory party in the common room. They started off the season with a bang and the other houses knew that the Gryffindor team was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think about the Quidditch game. I wanted to try my hand at writing one and I am really not sure how it turned out. Any thoughts on that will be much appreciated. Also just let me know what you think of the story this far. Any questions or anything I love hearing from you guys. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited it means so much. And to Twihard, thanks for the review I couldn't send a response since you weren't signed in for it but I appreciate the enthusiasm so much! Thanks all and please review! ~LittleMiss


	8. Answers and a Deserted Hallway

**Chapter Eight: Answers and a Deserted Hallway**

It was their first day back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays and the four friends were back in the library trying to figure out what that monster from the grounds was. James had been pestering McGonagall to tell him what she knew for months now but she continuously told him in was in the hands of the ministry now. They hadn't found any more on the grounds though which was a good thing but made the creature more of a mystery than ever.

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the book he had been looking through. "We have read every book in this place for any mention of something similar to no avail. Even the restricted section didn't yield any answers. It's utterly pointless to continue."

"If we keep at it I am sure we will find something," Remus said but he had a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Reading the same information over again is not going to be any help. I think we need to take our minds off of it."

The three other friends looked over at Sirius with curiosity in their expressions.

"Whatever did you have in mind Padfoot?" James asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well we are already half way through our sixth year you realize," The other men nodded at him in agreement, "Well how are we going to leave this place?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked with a befuddled expression on his face.

"I mean, how are we going to leave our mark? We have figured out more than anyone about this school in the time we have been here, shouldn't we leave it for some future trouble makers to find?"

"I am intrigued by this prospect Padfoot. What did you have in mind?" Remus questioned.

Sirius gave his three friends a mischievous smirk. "I was thinking about what Binns said last term—"

"Binns? Binns said something? Are you kidding me? How do you remember anything he says?" Peter was completely astounded that anyone could keep their eyes open in the history of magic class.

"Well he said something that peaked my interest but it seems that I am the only one."

There were a few moments of silence at the table until James finally was fed up with his best friend. "Will you just tell us already!"

Sirius chuckled. "He was talking about Maps from the goblin wars and how they used to put enchantments on them to know when enemies were approaching?"

"We can't do goblin magic," Peter pointed out.

"But there must be a wizard equivalent. What if we put down everything that we know about this castle, add a little of ourselves, and a few detecting enchantments?" He looked at his three friends and as they locked eyes there was determination amongst them.

"Well I am just going to go take a look at the cartography section then," Remus said as he stood up from his chair and headed out of their site.

Peter had a confused expression on his face, "Cartography?"

"Map-making Wormtail." Sirius and James said in unison.

"Oh…"

* * *

That night after dinner McGonagall came up to the four friends as they were making their way out of the Great Hall. "Excuse me, but Mr. Potter the headmaster has requested your presence. Follow me please. The rest of you should return to the common room."

James looked back at his friends with an eyebrow raised. They looked back at him with baffled expressions. He turned back and followed behind McGonagall. He was wondering what this meeting could be about when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Lily walking beside him.

"Do you have any idea what Professor Dumbledore wants?"

"He wants to see you too," James said with a note of relief in his voice.

Lily chuckled. "Worried Potter?"

James laughed. "Always Evans."

It didn't take them long before they were standing in front of the gargoyle who jumped out of the way as McGonagall told it the password. "Go along now." McGonagall said.

James and Lily looked at each other before stepping onto the moving staircase that headed up to the headmasters office. They got to the top and knocked on the door. The door opened for them and the headmaster smiled at his two students.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Potter, Ms Evans. Please come in and take a seat. May I introduce you to Alastor Moody."

It was then that they noticed the other occupant of the room. He had scars on his face and looked threatening in a long cloak. The man walked over to them and they noticed that he only had one leg, the other being a peg. Lily gulped and James gripped her hand in support. He thought he heard Dumbledore chuckle from his desk.

Moody walked to the young pair and smiled as he held out his hand. "You have provided me with a lot of interest Mr. Potter."

James took his hand and shook it never breaking eye contact with the intimidating man.

Moody let out a laugh. "Lots of backbone, I like that. I wanted to come and talk to the two of you about the event that occurred on the grounds a few months ago. I am sure you are aware of what I am discussing."

"The monster?" Lily asked and looked at Dumbledore for confirmation who gave a small nod to the young woman.

"Why are you asking about this now?" James asked his eyes never leaving Moody.

Moody was taken aback by this question. "You were right Dumbledore, lots of spunk this one has." James raised his eyebrow and Moody let out a chuckle. "To answer your question the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures no longer has jurisdiction and thus I am now _allowed_ the opportunity to discuss the events with you."

James could tell that Moody had the same thought as him on this subject, which was that this conversation had taken too long to come about. "And who exactly are you if you do not work for that department?"

It was Moody's turn to raise an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. "I am an Auror Mr. Potter."

Lily let out a gasp, "But why would an Auror be looking into this Professor?"

"Well from what I gather it seems that after intense examination the creature from the grounds was not a creature at all."

Lily looked at James and they both looked at the Auror before them.

"There were traces of dark magic, really dark magic, that we have been unable to entirely reverse, but it seems at some point the creature that was itching to attack you Ms Evans was in fact human, most likely a witch or wizard." Moody said this as complete fact and his lack of reaction to the terrifying news is what struck the two teens the most. While whole outlook on the situation had changed to even greater fear, he simply stated the horrifying facts as truths.

"What do you need with us then?" James asked as he took hold of Lily's hand once again.

"I need a firsthand account of the event in question to determine how we should proceed in our investigation. The creature seems to be an experimentation in extreme dark magic and we need to judge the severity of these events."

Lily once more gulped at this information but nodded her head at the Auror. James squeezed her hand in support as he also nodded at the man in front of him.

* * *

It was three hours later when Lily and James finally made their way out of the headmaster's office and back up to Gryffindor tower. James looked from the corner of his eye at Lily who was shaking after having to relive that night for the past three hours. He put his hand out and stopped her in the middle of the hallway. She turned to him with a question in her eye. He brought her close and put his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

Lily had her head snuggled close to his neck and simply nodded in response and her hands tightened around his waist. They stayed like that until Lily had her shaking under control. They pulled apart slowly but James kept his arms loosely around her waist. She looked up at him and they locked eyes. They were frozen in that moment together.

Suddenly there was a loud sound from above them. They both looked up only to see the Hogwarts Poltergeist, Peeves looking down at them. He cackled loudly.

"Well if it isn't Potty and Wittle Lily!"

"What is it you want Peeves?" Lily asked in her Prefect voice that brooked no argument.

"Potter and Lily standing in the hall,

They don't see nothing at all,

He pulled her close,

She leaned in," Then Peeves made loud kissing noises at the two of them.

James looked up at Peeves and shook his head. "You know the bloody baron is looking for you Peeves." The kissing noises stopped at Peeves looked over at James. "And he did not seem his usual happy self."

Peeves turned to Lily, blew a raspberry and disappeared down the hall.

"We should go, he won't be gone very long." James then took her hand and they continued on their way up to the tower.

"What was that about?"

"Trouble-maker taunting another trouble-maker." James responded.

They were getting close to the portrait of the fat lady now. Lily stopped and pulled on James's hand to stop him as well. "Is something wrong Lily?"

She shook her head. "James…" She took a step closer to him. She put her other hand on his shoulder. James put his hand on her waist and brought her in even closer. She stood on her tiptoes, he leaned his head down, and their lips touched. James tightened his grip on her waist and let go of her hand to get a firmer grip on her. She put her free hand around his neck and tightened her hold as the kiss intensified in response.

Fireworks erupted and they quickly pulled apart to turn around only to find Sirius, Remus and Peter in the hallway after setting off some no heat fireworks in the hallway.

"About time!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily's jaw dropped, she turned to James to see an equally surprised look on his face. She took out her wand pointed it at his friends and did a slight wave of her wrist. The three trouble-makers started jumping around as though they could no longer stay standing on their feet.

"What the heck did you just do Evans?" Sirius shouted.

Lily chuckled as she walked past them. "Clean up the fireworks." And with that she walked down the hall and through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room.

James looked at his friends and shook his head, "Way to kill the moment guys!"

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Let me know what you think of the chapters. Hopefully some of the questions about the monster were answered. I would love to hear your input about everything. Thoughts, feelings, love it, hate it. Let me know. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It means a lot every time I get an email about one of those alerts. Let me know what you think and Thanks for reading. ~LittleMiss


End file.
